


Watching a Flame

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Snape watches Professor Granger dance at a ball. AU Short story





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

At the Yule ball, Snape coolly observed that Professor Granger’s outfit was dark red, the hem glittering with various fiery beads sewn there. From his perspective it looked like her robes were on fire. Mesmerising. Enticing him to touch…. to touch her.

Foolishness. Hadn’t the past taught him that Gryffindors burnt him when he got too close?

He sees Luke, the new teacher, inviting Hermione to dance.

Sees her smiling acceptance. 

Luke is a foolish idiot, daring to touch what is not his! Fleas in his bed and soap in his tea…

Snape tightens his lips. He doesn’t care, really.

FINIS


End file.
